The many themes of Death Note
by Flying Snowball Of Death
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on 100 themes.
1. Theme 23 Cat

The many themes of Death Note.

By TeamDeanWinchester4Ever.

Theme number 23- Cat.

AN: These are from the 100 Themes challenge from Cesar-sama's profile on Deviant art.

Characters: Near (Mello/Matt)

Spoilers: End of series, (Volume 12/ Episodes 34-35)

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, but one day Mello will come on Ebay and I will buy him!

'It is believed that cats are in between the realms- the can see the living as well as the dead.' Old Myth.

Near stared at the young kitten like it was some form of Shinagami or something.

"Near, it's a cat." Commander Rester told him, "He won't hurt you." He chuckled at Near's unusual behaviour.

"I do know that, Commander Rester," Near told him, "I just don't know what to do."

The cat's green eyes stared up at Near and purred as he rubbed himself at Near's legs.

"Hello Mihael." Near said to the ginger cat.

The cat meowed at him and then stared at the direction that Gevanni was in and pranced over to him, the way Near's old adversary once did.

"Hello puss-puss," Gevanni said, "Do you want to come up here?" He asked as he lifted him up and placed him on the desk.

The puss than ran over to a chocolate sundae that Hal Linder was eating and purred loudly until he received her attention.

"Why, hello. Mello. Would you like some chocolate?" She asked him, taking some chocolate syrup on her finger and holding the finger out to the cat, as he licked it off of her finger, purring happily to himself.

'_Ah yes,' _Near thought, _'Mihael the perfect name… Rest in peace Mello, my old friend.'_


	2. Theme 88Pain

Theme number 88- Pain.

Characters: Mello (Matt/Near)

Spoilers: End of Series.

Warnings: Thoughts of depression.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Death Note.

Mello POV.

There are many types of pain. Most are likely to receive the first kind, physical, more than the rest.

Physical pain can be anything, even in the extreme of, say for example, blowing yourself up in a last ditch attempt to save your skinny arse from a supernatural killing note book. Feeling the fire dance across my body as it licked away my skin, leaving me with the worst scare that could be found- although, it does look kind of cool- was the worst physical pain I have ever felt. And, as a Mafia dog, I've had a lot of physical pain.

There's another kind of pain, physiological, that will always be with you, that can also be anything, although it's fairer to say that it can be caused by anything. For me, the physiological pain of always being second t that big-headed twit Near is the worst physiological pain that I've ever felt. And then the embarrassment of being used as a tool to be solved in his stupid puzzle in front of the stupid, useless SPK.

Yes, and it also left me with a complex, what's your bloody point?

No, physiological pain only hurts you if you let it.

The last kind, emotional, is a lot more specific and one of the most common after physical. Emotional pain doesn't give you any warning, it just creeps up on you at any time and pounces! Emotional pain is the most common kind of pain that I have ever felt, even though many fools would have you believe that I am an unfeeling git. But that's far from the case, I just don't show it. The first time I killed someone was the worst, I still see his broken, lifeless, crumpled face in my sleep, on the rare occasions that I do sleep.

Funnily enough, at this hellish moment in time, I am feeling emotional pain. Guilt and so many emotions that I don't want to name, and many others that I don't have names for are circling around my system as I feel the lost of my oldest friend killed, and it is all my fault. It stings like a bitch, worst than any physical pain… even fire.

"Matt…I never thought you'd be killed…I'm sorry …Forgive me." I muttered as I felt a twinge in my heart.

Ah yes, it was only fitting that I would experience all kinds of pain when I died.


	3. Theme 97 Safety first

Theme 97- Safety first.

Characters: Mello/Matt

Spoilers: End of Series.

Warnings: Implication of violence and Melloness

Disclaimer: I will never own Death Note, so stop bringing it up. Nor do I own Grand Theft Auto.

One of Matt's favourite memories of Mello is one of when they were still in Wammy's House was of the safety talk that they had when they were thirteen. Thirteen was the right of passage that they had when they were allowed to go into town without an adult.

(Roger made sure that they all knew the Green Cross Code, like they were all idiotic geniuses or something.)

During the talk Mello simply looked at Matt and said to him, "Of course, if you had a gun you could just shoot the tires off the car, then you would be safe.'

Matt had to agree that that made sense, in the 'Mello knows best' kind of way.

Matt nodded his head seriously, "Safety first," he agreed, "That's why 'Grand Theft Auto' is such an educational video game." He added as an afterthought.

"Don't push it, that game's awful, and you know it, you just like the violence and the cars." Mello told him, smirking slightly.

He couldn't remember the rest of the talk, but he did know the basics, look both ways before crossing. He also knew that no one ever did that, they all just ran across the road, hoping and praying for the best

XXX~~~XXX

Matt stared hopelessly around his and Mello's apartment for what he knew in his gut was the last time.

"Oi Matt, don't forget your gun." Mello told him in the only volume that he could do, loudly.

Matt grinned before he picked up his gun. "Got it Mels." He looked over at the general direction of his best friend's voice. "Safety first." He muttered quietly to himself, before sighing and walking out to his death.

He didn't hear Mello say, "Just like in 'Grand Theft Auto'." As he walked out of the door.

XXX~~~XXX

As Matt fell all he thought was 'Stupid Safety talks, what use where they to me in the end?' And then, as his cigarette fell from his mouth, 'Safety first. New rule, Mels, have the gun out ready.'


	4. Theme 71 Obsession

Theme Number 71- Obsession.

Characters: OC(Obsessor), then Mello/Matt

Spoilers: None.

Warnings: Crackfic style randomness.

Disclaimer: I will never own Death Note, nor will I ever own 'Star Wars' or 'Harry Potter'.

Obsessor stood in the queue as she had done for the last several hours.

Yes, seeing this movie was the top of her priority. It was even more important then studying for her exams or doing her over due homework.

And yes, she was probably going to faint and her blood sugar levels felt dangerously low.

But, God Dammit, she was going to go and see that 'Star Wars' film for the fifteenth time even if it killed her.

And she rocked the Jedi outfit like a professional cosplayer.

XXX~~~XXX

Matt stood in the queue as he and Mello had done for the last several hours. Three hours, to be precise, as Mello kept reminding Matt.

Yes, seeing this movie was the top of his priority. And it was going to be worth the punishment from Mello or the dead battery in his DS and, therefore, his withdrawal symptoms.

But, luckily, he had gone this long standing still in a crowd, so he knew how to keep the blisters off his feet.

And, anyway, he had only seen this 'Harry Potter' film fourteen times, so he needed to see it at least six more times before it came out on DVD.


End file.
